User talk:Mr. Pengy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:MrPengy page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. If you upload OC (Original Content), be sure to tag it with the OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bill9929 (Talk) 20:29, December 1, 2011 Indie rock you say? Lol sorry for the random. I just read that and it peaked my interest. Let me ask you... have you ever heard of Fleeting Foxes? Mr.Zalgopasta 22:12, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Actually, yes I have. MrPengy 22:20, December 1, 2011 (UTC) I just need to know. You introduced your story as a true story. Many creepypastas do this. But there was something different about your story. I guess I just wanted to know, IS it a true story? Strider452 08:03, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Different you say... MrPengy 15:36, December 6, 2011 (UTC) What are your other articles? Also I added another one. I'll check if its real today. Hello Pengy, i will be reading ur pasta if u have one... I havent checked yet. SO i will... k bye. ClericofMadness 08:50, December 15, 2011 (UTC) YOUR PASTA IS FEETCHURED!1! I'm serious! Check the homepage!!!!!!1! AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 07:44, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Okay... who wrote that, and I know c: Mr. Pengy 07:46, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Uhh sorry I forgot to sign it. Lol AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 07:44, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Haven't seen you around in a while Alixe.. :o Mr. Pengy 07:46, January 4, 2012 (UTC) I have returned from my disappearance! also if you're wondering why I was gone, it was because I bought dead space 2, and played through the whole game over the course of my disappearance. I also haven't been very active on the wiki lately, rather lurking about, and moderating some pages every now and then. AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 07:48, January 4, 2012 (UTC) I was busy minecrafting away... I kind of disappeared from the wiki as well. But since school is back in, I plan on returning as well! It was a really nice surprise to see that on the homepage, MINE WAS POTM. I teared a little. Then I actually read through my pasta for the first time ever as a reader, and cried some at my own work. And it was really nice to hear a girl in the chat say "OMG YOU WROTE THAT? I LOVED THAT! I AM NOT WORTHY." xD Mr. Pengy 07:52, January 4, 2012 (UTC) LOLOLOLOL. "I AM NOT WORTHY" AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 07:53, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Apology Hello, Mr. Pengy. I apologize for the unauthorized edit that I did to your creepypasta. I just thought a very well-written pasta like "The Wife" you wrote would appear better with minor proofreading work. Dayzero 11:36, January 21, 2012 (UTC) OH HAI THAR Hey Mr.Pengy your the same as me!!! Were both 14 year old Freshmen! I used to live in honolulu but now I live in Wisconsin moving to the Dominican Rebulic on friday! How long have you lived in Hawaii? I might have met you before I moved when I was like 4 or 5 Ok! what elementary school did you go to? Soulsfury56 16:07, January 26, 2012 (UTC) I went to a rather small one... Only about 100 kids. Liliuokalani Mr. Pengy 18:52, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Awesome Pastas Man Jjmaster12 14:47, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Hey, thanks for helping to get rid of the white highlighting from my story. I'm a complete noob to this wiki universe. And once again, thanks for the help. ThatCreepyGirl 02:22, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Holy shit crongatulations on the fuckton of gorefest images. They are genuinely creepy. (some of them) AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 04:35, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Some of them are only mildly creepy or not creepy at all, yes. But indeed, I do get a rare creepy image here and there. If you love something, let it go. If it comes back, it's yours forever. 04:43, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Your newest blog post... Comments are disabled on it, for some reason. Just informing you, bro. Me? The chosen one? They chose me! And I didn't even graduate from fucking high school. 20:26, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Fixed. Thanks for the heads-up, broski. I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters!~ 20:30, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I got my pasta done and stuff. Just wanted to stop by and tell you, since you were asking a few days ago about it. Blaine Earhart 03:30, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Cool. I'll probably read it tomorrow. I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters!~ 08:08, February 23, 2012 (UTC) HEY! Join chat! I need someone cute enough to hug :3 It's KOROMO! 20:42, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Do you hate me? I know I'm originally from the One Piece wiki, so I know how absolutely pissed off at me you must be right now. I am very disappointed about what the others did to the MLP wiki chat that day and I am extremely sorry for what happened. I hope we can still be friends. It's KOROMO! 07:07, February 25, 2012 (UTC) DO NOT POST MONSTERS IN THE "CREEPY IMAGES" GALLERY! Please post monster images in the Monsters gallery instead. I swear, people are deliberately AVOIDING reading the rules on the Gallery pages... Furbearingbrick 12:26, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Re: Template Thingy I honestly don't know. I tried doing it at first to see if it worked, but Oblit fixed it for me, so you might want to ask him. It's KOROMO! 21:35, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Never mind, I got it. I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters!~ 23:50, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Regarding the user pasta thing Your name is very difficult to develop a pasta about, but if you're going for seriousness, "Mr. Pengy" should be more of an alias(such as one for a secret agent or somesuch a thing), as no one is going to go around calling themselves mr pengy and expecting people to think that they're a serial killer. AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 05:36, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Maybe a pedophile. Or something of the such. I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters!~ 05:38, February 28, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I giggled like some kind of dumb blonde schoolgirl when you said "pedophile" AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 05:41, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Hehe, "Mr. Pengy would call all the children to come into his van..." I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters!~ 05:42, February 28, 2012 (UTC) OMGOMGPENGY *notices self under "Friends"* AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 19:40, February 28, 2012 (UTC)